walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan (Video Game)
Dr. Walter Ashe '''or Dr. Logan''' is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner." Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Walter's life prior to the apocalypse, except that he was some type of doctor. He may have lived in or near Savannah, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Walter was a doctor in Crawford. As revealed by a security tape, Molly had sex with him so she could receive the needed medicine for her 14-year-old, diabetic sister, but he decided to end the deal out of fear of getting caught. He was killed trying to uphold the draconian rules of Crawford by attempting to force Anna Correa into conducting an abortion (it is implied he was the one who impregnated her), as children and pregnant women were not allowed to remain in the community. Instead, Anna at first tried to plead with him to keep her pregnancy a secret, but when he declared that he was to inform Oberson if she would not go through with the procedure, she stabbed him out of desperation, stealing his gun and fleeing. Judging from the blood-trail inside and outside his makeshift clinic and the bloody hand-print on his locker, Walter was severely injured by Anna's attack, but he managed to stay alive long enough to drag himself out of the office, but sometime later he succumbed to his wound and reanimated as a walker. Later, Lee is exploring Crawford when Molly throws Walter's body off a roof. She avenges her sister by desecrating his body with her climbing ax. Despite being severely battered, Walter was not completely killed, as Lee would later realize when he revisited the alley, and noticed the barely-moving walker feebly attempting to crawl away. The doctor was finally finished off as Lee stomped his head in. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Walter has killed: *Molly's Sister (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed by *Anna Correa *Lee Everett (Zombified) The zombified Walter was dropped off a roof and beaten by Molly, who started to stab him with her ice-pick but stopped in an attempt to keep her past relations with him a secret, as the viciousness she did it with awoke Lee's suspicion. Dr. Ashe was later put down by Lee by a stomp to the head. Relationships Anna Correa Anna and the doctor may have been lovers, or even in a relationship. Though, Dr. Ashe didn't assist her in keeping the baby, so Anna escaped Crawford, killing the doctor, and presumably other Crawford members as well (screams were heard as she fired off the gun during her escape). Appearances Season 1 Trivia *His name might be reference to 1985's movie, Day of the Dead, directed by George A. Romero, where there is a character also known as Dr. Logan, nicknamed Dr. Matthew "Frankenstein" Logan. **Interestingly, Dr. Logan shares his personality with the 2008 Day of the Dead's Dr. Logan, a medical professional who only looks out for himself, putting his own selfish desire to live over others. *In his locker, there is a tape that explains Molly's connection to Crawford. *Anna stabbed Walter in the right side of his body and when Molly encountered him when he was zombified, his stab is gone. *His business card states his name to be Walter Ashe, but he calls himself Dr. Logan. It is unknown if Walter Ashe is another person from Crawford although the card has Logan's face on it. It is also unknown why he calls himself Logan. Category:Medics Logan, Dr. Logan, Dr. Category:Antagonists